Gaming to Sucess
Natalie’s outfit a red minidress, a denim jacket and white sneakers Transcript (Episode starts at diamond city elementary) 9 volt: Hello, I’m Dr. 9 volt. Zoe: And I’m Dr. Zoe Brooke. 9 volt: And welcome to the first on location episode of Dr. 9 volt and Dr. Zoe brooke present… Both: Dr. 9-Volt’s Fun with Games. 9 volt: Hit it. Jordan (singing): For joy and fun there’s no better manner than to play a pennant game or music. Rhys (singing): What fills your heart and makes your eyes moist? Sending a game when you play all day. Together: Fun with games, fun with games. Jordan: Oh get ready to play, it’s fun with games. Together: Fun with games. Zoe: As you may notice, just one of the changes around here is our new house band. 9 volt: Who haven’t learned their place yet. Zoe: We’re also coming to you live from a different classroom. 9 volt: Dr. Brooke and I began an experiment in living together after her house became water damaged. This is Emma’s place. You may remember her from our episode, Games, Music and the People Who Don’t Understand Them. Zoe: So, in the spirit of cohabitation, the theme of today’s episode is music coming together as one. Such as gaming tunes. 9 volt: So, let’s pull the the ward pipe. (Drumroll) ''Well, I, I like that, but next time check with me. ''(Cut to Libby, Adam and Matthew watching in the class opposite) Zoe: Did you know that the game was designed by a student named Hattie… Libby: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can we watch the news or something? 9 volt: 18 volt, I am very sorry about your stereo 18 volt: that’s not your fault, 9 volt, I should’ve yelled to someone because a mii broke it since I was doing my own rap 9 volt: but besides, I got a note for you (hands it over) 18 volt: hm? A note for 9 volt? 9 volt: (voice of the note) oh 18 volt, I really like your rapping and your gaming, you are absolutely my player 2 in the world, I really love you, and it’s been years since you debuted during twisted, we can be friends together, forever and ever and ever 18 volt: thank you 9 volt! Libby: I got a strike! Yay! 9 volt: well done Libby natalie: you know, the last night, when I was four, my little brother passed away after he has his tonsils removed 9 volt: it’s ok, he’ll never hurt you again. Adam: I got a prize! 9 volt: well done! Zoe: (pats 9 volt’s helmet) 9 volt, you, are the best Nintendo fan ever 9 volt: thank you so much Zoe! Ok guys, who wants dinner? Kidware: We are! 9 Volt: well, let’s get eating! (Hums) (Cut back to the lobby) 18 volt: (sighs as he holds a photo of 9 volt) 9 volt, I’ll Never forgive you, because I love you (18 volt walks to two people) 18 volt: ahem! (two people aren’t listening to him) 18 volt: hello? Have you... (a person walks while chatting but didn’t listen) 18 volt: hello? why are you not listening? (Sees the lobby) maybe i’ll Ask (Two cinema workers making popcorn in the theater lobby for a adult.) Cinema worker: Hello, you must be 18 volt, what film would you like to see? 18 volt: um, all The memories that I had with 9 volt cinema worker: aw, that’s sad 18 volt: 9 volt wrote a note for me, just listen 9 volt: (voice note) oh 18 volt, I really like your rapping and your gaming, you are absolutely my player 2 in the world, I really love you, and it’s been years since you debuted during twisted, we can be friends together, forever and ever and ever (18 volt walks into the room. They see no people, but a photo of 9 volt with a kiss) 18 volt: Wow. Look at all... well, you know what, i’m The first one 18 volt: (sighs as he holds a photo of 9 volt) 9 volt, I’ll Never forgive you, because I love you (two people came in) 18 volt: oh hello, nice to meet you Girl: what are you doing? 18 Volt: I was talking to 9 volt, have a listen (while the commercials plays) Announcer: Attention, we have a rapper who had a note. All movies pause! 18 volt: (stands up) i’ll do it British Female Cinema Manager: Ladies and gentlemen. 18 volt Will say a note by using 9 volt’s voice so please keep quiet. 18 volt: (clears throat) (in 9 volt’s voice) oh 18 volt, I really like your rapping and your gaming, you are absolutely my player 2 in the world, I really love you, and it’s been years since you debuted during twisted, we can be friends together, forever and ever and ever (people cheer wildly for 18 volt) (two people came in) 18 volt: oh hello, nice to meet you Girl: what are you doing? 18 Volt: I was talking to 9 volt Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes